


Sweet as Suga

by TheOncomingRageQuit



Series: (Not-so) Strangers On A Train [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingRageQuit/pseuds/TheOncomingRageQuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa has forgotten who Sugawara is after years of not seeing him and is reunited with him by chance on a train to Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Suga

Oikawa sighed in agitation at the train drivers latest announcement: the already late train (scheduled to depart at 22:30, actually departed at 23:15), had been stopped in the middle of nowhere due to an accident further down the line.

It had been bad enough that he was forced to sit next to a complete stranger in the first place - the train was surprisingly busy for one so late - but now he was to be stuck next to the silver-haired man for another 5 hours at least.

He turned his head slightly to left to get a closer look at his seat neighbor, who had stolen the window seat and appeared to be leaning against it in a peaceful slumber.

The mystery man was cute, that was a given, his slightly curled silver locks looked as though it’d be soft to touch, and Oikawa had half a mind to do so, but kept his hands to himself as his eyes looked over the rest of his features. His pale skin was unblemished and from such close range Oikawa could tell that it was without the aid of makeup. His long eyelashes and plump lips were more than enough to make any woman jealous - in fact the only reason Oikawa could be certain it was indeed a male was his strong jawline and adam’s apple (although the latter was barely visible through the pastel blue scarf wrapped around his neck).

Oikawa tapped his cheek as he decided what to do - did he leave the stranger sleeping? or did he wake him up to let him know about the delays? 

His hair looked soft. Really soft. Like, bunny and kitten soft, or those really fluffy little dogs that looked like clouds with legs. That kind of soft. Oikawa bit his lip, casting a sideward glance to the man. He was tempted - so, so tempted, and it was growing stronger with each passing moment, unable to be suppressed any longer. In Oikawa's opinion, he'd lasted pretty well, hands clasped in his lap and foot tapping in his agitation to not reach out, not reach out, not reach out. Twenty minutes of not doing something he desperately wanted to do was an all time new record. Iwaizumi would be proud. He might even ruffle Oikawa's hair out of congratulations. Speaking of ruffling hair...

He gnawed at his lip, feeling his teeth scrape across the flesh. His fingers twitched. Nope, fuck it, he couldn't take anymore. His hand reached out.

\------------

Sugawara groaned quietly as his eyes flinched open as a small weight on his head woke him from his nap. Trying his best to stifle a yawn, he rubbed at his eyes as the weight disappeared to the sound of rustling clothes and rapid fire apologising.

Understandably confused, Sugawara blinked up at the man apologising next to him, only to nearly choke on air upon seeing who it was, “Oi-Oikawa? W-what are you doing here?!” he managed to stutter out while trying to get his breathing back to normal.

The brunet’s eyes widened in surprise, blinking for a couple seconds before cocking his head to one side with a single raised eyebrow, “You know who I am?” he queried, clearly having forgotten all about the silver-haired setter.

Suga deadpanned. This was going to be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to emii for writing the last two paragraphs of Oikawa's pov.


End file.
